Twins of the Moon
by Defender of the Destined
Summary: During the Silver Millenium, Serenity had a twin. Ranma learns about a past he never knew he had, and meets a person whom he owes his life. This would be in crossovers, but I couldn't upload it there.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Twins of the Moon 

            This is a Ranma ½ / Sailor Moon crossover.  This is my first attempt at this type of crossover.  Normally, I wait till I have read an entire series before I write a story, but since Sailor Moon won't be showing the whole season any time soon in my area, I decided to write this because the story is driving me nuts and I believe I have gotten a basic hold on the characters.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.

One more note before I start, if you can think of a better title for the story, please suggest it in your review.

**Silver Millenium: **

            On the Moon there was a great palace, a palace that was the centre of the solar system.  It was ruled by Queen Serenity the XV.  Her family had ruled for a Millenium, hence the name.  Her family had ruled with a gentle hand trying to be fair to all, as much as a Monarchy can be.  The royal family itself had always had one child, a daughter it always seemed to be.  Not in recorded history had a male heir to the throne been born.  So when the Queen gave birth to a boy, people were a little shocked in the delivery room.  

            "A first born male, this is interesting.  Have you thought of a name Queen?"  The doctor asked after losing his voice for nearly a minute.

            "I had not expected a son, and I don't believe-." She was interrupted by a sharp pain.  "Another contraction?"  She questioned.

            "One moment my Queen, I believe you're having another child."  The doctor got back to work as Serenity the XVI was born.  

            "Now the big question Serenity, whom gets the throne?"  Her husband asked leaving a deafening silence.

twelve years later:

            "Mother, I wish to talk to you about my taking of the throne."  A young boy said.  He was the prince of the moon and first born male heir to the throne in recorded history.  He was given the right because he was first born between him and his twin sister whom he loved dearly. 

            "Yes Sean, what is it."

            "I-."

            "Remember dear, tonight is the ceremony that will make you prince."

            "Yes but"

            "So I want you on your best behavior."

            "Fine, but"

            "So no going around like a commoner, do you hear me?"

            "Yes, but"

            "Now, you wanted to say something dear?"  The queen asked completely ignoring her son.

            "It's not that important."  The young prince insisted as he walked out of the room disappointed.

            "So, did you tell her?"  Princess Serenity asked.

            "She wouldn't listen to me, I just don't know what I'm going to tell her."  He sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell everyone tonight."  And with that, they two siblings went to get ready for the ceremony. 

            "We are gathered here tonight to officially name Sean prince of the lunar Kingdom, your highness, would you please step forward."  One of the nobles announced.

            Sean stepped forward to give his acceptance speech.  It wasn't what anyone had expected.  "People of the Lunar Kingdom, I Prince Sean, heir to the Lunar throne am stepping down so that my sister, Princess Serenity can take my place.  I am doing this because I know my sister will make a better Queen than I will a King.  So I'm stepping down as heir and I am going to personally be responsible for the safety of the princess and the Royal family.  I have been training for a great deal of time now under the Sailor Senshi to do this and they have said the only thing I can do now is keep on improving.  I'm sorry to my Queen for any hopes you may have had, but I was taught to do what was in the best interest of the Kingdom, and this is the best thing."  And with that, Sean walked out of the great hall followed quickly by his queen.  It was going to be a long night.


	2. teaser

Twins of the Moon Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really!! I don't even own the laptop I'm writing this on. Just so you know you can't sue me for anything, cause you'll get nothin.  
  
It was a warm, quiet, sunny day in Nerima, well as quiet as it gets in Nerima, meaning there was only three fights so far today and it was late afternoon, and best of all, according to one pig tailed martial artist, his best day in over a year. He won his morning sparring mach with his father, hadn't had a fight with his fiance, and he was going to ask her out tonight if the fathers didn't interfere. And then the inevitable happened. "RANMA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" "FOUL SORCERER, COME HERE SO I MIGHT SMITE THEE." "YOU TAKE SHAMPOO ON DATE? YES?" "RANCHAN." "I WILL FREE MY SHAMPOO." "SWEETO." "RANMA YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
And there you have it, the straw that broke the camel's back. Ranma's eye began to twitch as he looked onward at everything. For no reason at all, it happened, for no other reason besides the fact that he was Soatome Ranma. Akane's mallet impacted on target and he just stood there unable to speak. He closed his eyes as a red battle aura began to appear around him, it began to flicker blue as he raised his hands towards the intruders and growled the words that since first spoken, have sent chills down the spine of most whom have heard them. "Moko Tackabisha." Six bodies flew outside as he let off a nearly perfect technique. He then grabbed Akane by the wrist to talk to her alone. He stopped, turned and fired off three more Moko Tackabisha's at the three other shadows that they had acquired. He turned to start walking again and stopped dead in his tracks. There, in front of him was Saffron, standing over Akane's dead body. Ranma walked over to her and knelt down beside her, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. He had failed. There was nothing he could do. He began to weep and shouted "AAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAANNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Akane." He whispered after. He looked around, it was dark all around and there was a panda sleeping beside him. 'It was only a dream, well more like a nightmare. I almost lost her on that mountain.' He smirked, 'it's funny, I can fight the Nerima wrecking crew, old ghoul, Happossai, and a god without fear, but I can't say three simple words.' He thought to himself. The panda during this whole process of thought that had taken less than a second, got up and held up a sign [Quiet! I'm trying to] sign flipped [get some sleep]. The panda went back to bed. Just as Ranma was about to go to sleep, the door creaked open. "Ranma, is everything okay?" Asked a hushed voice. It was a voice he never thought could sound so sweet. "Akane," he got up and walked over to the door and motioned for her to follow. As soon as the door was closed, he turned around and gave her a gentle hug. Akane's anger began to rise as thoughts of hentai began, she stopped, her battle aura died out when she heard a sob and the soft sounds of crying. "Akane, I'm sorry for everything I have ever done. I'm just glad that you're safe now. I just wanted to say this before I never got the chance like the one I almost lost at Mount Phoenix. Akane, this is the hardest thing I have ever had to say to you. Akane, I-I lo-love yo-you." 'There, I said it, now all I have to do now is hope that she won't mallet me.' "." Akane was speechless. 'He loves me?' "Then why do you call me uncute?" "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you are uncute." The battle aura flared. "You're not cute, but you are absolutely beautiful." He quickly finished as the aura once again died out. Ranma was starting to get worried, she hadn't done anything or said anything yet. "Ranma, do you really mean that?" She asked in a barely audible tone. "Yes, I do." He paused for a moment and stretched out his senses. "If you don't mind guys, I would like to talk to Akane alone." He waited for a minute. 'Thanks guys.' Ranma got down to one knee, "Akane, I know that my life is basically hell, and I can't offer you much, but would you marry me." As soon as those words left his mouth, Genma and Soun rushed into the hall with the dress and Tuxedo ready to have them married. "I SAID THAT I WANTED TO TALK TO AKANE ALONE!!! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! MOKO TAKABISHA!" Without realizing what he just did, just sent the two fathers through a wall and into the koi pond. "We will get married when we decide, not you." He shouted out of the hole in the wall. "Congratulations my son. You have just proven yourself a man amongst men." A very proud Nodoka said from behind Ranma. She was about to go on, but Ranma out up his hands. "Mom, I know you mean well, but I want to go back to sleep. I'll see you and Akane in the morning." And with that he went to go back to sleep. "Ranma, don't you want to talk?" Akane asked. "Na, I want ta go back to bed, night." He answered back. "Idiot," she mumbled as she went back to her room and closed the door. She would have malletted him, but he had just said he loved her and that was fine with her. She then heard a splash and the infamous words in a feminine voice 'PANDA YOU IDIOT' shouted as girl Ranma went to go back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Juuban, another person was having a dream as well. Usagi aka Sailor Moon was having dreams about what seemed like a familiar person, a very familiar guy. 'Mamo-chan?' She thought. 'No, it couldn't be Mamo- chan, it doesn't feel like him, but who?' She continued to watch the scene unfold before her as she tried to figure out who this person could be. 'I feel like I know him for some reason.' The scene before her changed from the palace to a battle were her princess self of the Silver Millenium as her royal guard was being attacked by some unknown evil. Well, to her at least. The four Inners were trying to protect her, but they were slowly being pushed back. 'What's going on? I don't remember this.' As she continued to watch, she noticed a young boy, about the same age as her princess self, trying to get to her. 'Who is that guy?' She saw him running towards her carrying a sword, a katana with the crescent moon in it. She also saw that there was a crystal that looked like the silver crystal. 'Who is this guy' she wondered again. She then saw that one of the creatures came behind him, took its long talons and stuck them through his back. Usagi watched in horror as the teen with dark hair and blue eyes had his back ripped open and heard her other self shout and cry in pain. Just as the other guardians fell, two scouts appeared and dropped all the creatures, and just as quickly disappeared. "BROTHER!" Usagi screamed as she woke. She looked around and saw that she was still in her room. "Geeze, what a nightmare, but why did I say brother and who were the other two scouts, I didn't recognize." 


End file.
